The Twist of the Rose
by bestdamnthing
Summary: 27 years after the Rebellion, Katniss and Peeta's kids are beginning to understand about who their parents are, and what their parents did. Mostly canon complaint.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Hunger Games or anything related to that. I am just a fan writing from my imagination and canon.

My name is Ambreezia Cae Everlark. I am 11 years old. I have a brother, his name is Finnick Galen Everlark. He's 9 years old. My mother is Katniss Everlark. My father is Peeta Everlark. We live in District 12. My parents were in The Hunger Games. I do not know what The Hunger Games are. All I know is they were bad.

My parents don't talk much about The Hunger Games, and I don't ask questions. Neither does Fin. In school, we are supposed to learn about The Games in the middle of 6th year. I am close to the middle of 6th year. I will find out what these Games are. The older kids at my school, who don't talk about it with younger kids, they talk about it a lot. They say that we study it for a full month, but we learn about it all in the first week. Then we talk a lot about it. It's Panem Standards. I don't know much about those either, but people follow them.

I suppose my life is pretty simple. I like blue dresses and I like having a braid down my back, like my mother. I play with my brother, Fin, sometimes. We have lots of space to play. Mother hunts sometimes. I don't like hunting very much, but I like to go with Mother and sit with her by the river in the forest. Father paints a lot. And he bakes. He bakes yummy cookies. My parents don't work. Once, I asked them what they did for a job. My friend's parents are all sorts of things like teachers, farmers, miners, shop owners. Mother stood there a little shocked. Father gently said that their job is being parents. I suppose it's a different sort of job.

My family is odd, I suppose. I have an Uncle. Uncle Haymitch Abernathy. When I was younger, I couldn't pronounce his name right, so I would always say Uncle Hamernathy. The name stuck sort of. Uncle Hamernathy raises geese for a job. I sometimes will help him feed the geese. Sometimes he forgets. He drinks a lot of odd colored liquid. Mother says it's his "bad habit". His face is always fuzzy when I give him a kiss on the cheek. But he's nice. Sometimes Mother and Father get angry at him. But mainly Mother does. She always disagrees with him, when it seems like they're saying the exact same thing. Uncle Hamernathy lives next door.

I have an Aunt named Effie. Aunt Effie. She comes round once or twice a year and brings me pretty dresses. She lives in the Capitol. Her hair and appearance is always different. She's interesting. She likes to play with me. I think Mother and Father get slightly ticked off by her sometimes. But she's always fun. Except when she's around Uncle Hamernathy. They don't get along. Mother says they have "bad history". Aunt Effie is very glamourous.

I have another Aunt. Her name is Annie. I've only met her a few times in my life, but I know she's very pretty. She's very shy. She doesn't like to play, like Aunt Effie does. Sometimes, Mother will go to visit her alone. Aunt Annie has a son, my cousin, named Mager Odair. He's older than me. He's an adult.

The only other family I have is another Aunt. I've never met this Aunt, she's more of the stuff of legends. Her name is Johanna Mason. Mother never bothers putting an Aunt in front of it. She says one day Johanna will come around. I hear she's very stubborn.

So that's my family.

I love them, although they are quite odd at sometimes, I would say.


	2. Chapter 2

My best friend's name is Gale Vick Hawthorne. He's the same age as me. He's also in the same grade and class. We do mostly everything together. Sometimes, he'll bake with me, even though I know he doesn't really like it that much. In turn, I'll go out hunting with him. He enjoys that a lot. It's funny, we don't have much in common, but we get on well. He lives across town, but it's not a very far walk. His father works as a coal seller. He makes a lot of money off that, I suppose. Our house is much more grand though. It's sort of set aside from the rest of the town, actually. There are twelve houses in the fenced in area where we live, but only three ever look like they've been lived in. Only us and Uncle Hamernathy live there though. There are lots of houses in towns though, smaller ones, but nice. There are shacks at the brim of town that look like people used to live in. People don't anymore. Sometimes, people will put there animals there, with some straw or hay. The older kids at school will go there sometimes, at night. They say it's spooky, that it's haunted. I'm honestly a bit scared of it. Gale wants to go over there sometimes, but his father, Rory, won't let him. And he can't sneak out because his older sister, Hazelle Posy will rat him out. She always likes to get us into trouble, but I know that she must go out there sometimes, to do what the older kids do out there.

Gale walks to my house each morning, so we can walk to school together. Mostly I'm late, but he waits. It's nice. Today is a beautiful spring day. I like school, but today I am especially anxious to get to school. We're going to be starting The Hunger Games Unit today. It's a very big thing. We'll sit all day in the auditorium for the next week, watching a documentary on The Games. Then for the next three weeks, people from the Capitol will come in and talk to us about it, and we'll discuss it and write things on it. It's very special. The Capitol people do a cycle of all of the 14 places. We get our Unit in the Spring, but other districts will get theirs at another time. It's always a very exciting day, even for those not learning about it. We get to go in first to the school, no one shoves or pushes you, and sit in the auditorium for all day. That's very special. We also get to go home an hour early.

Gale is waiting outside for me and I am just putting on my sweater. Daddy and Mommy look sleepy. They have bags under their eyes. I don't think they had a lot of sleep last night. They both look worried. I don't know why though. I'm slipping on my shoes, anxious to get to school when Mom and Dad both hug me, very tightly.

"Mom! Dad! Are you okay?" They really don't look okay. I hope they're not coming down with a sickness. That would be bad.

Dad manages a half smile. "Yes, we're okay. It's okay. Have a good day today,"

Mom's face has just gotten worse. Suddenly, she stoops down so she's looking into my eyes. Her eyes are very sad. I hope things are okay. "Ambreezia Cae," she starts, and I really am afraid something is wrong if she's calling me by Ambreezia Cae, everyone just calls me Cae, it's so much easier. "I just want you to remember, I want you to remember, that whatever you see, it's not always how it looks. Mommy and Daddy love you." More tears start to pool in her eyes. I nod my head. Mom gives me a last hug and I go out the door.

Gale waits at the edge of the fence. He doesn't like going in the area, I don't know why though.

"What took so long, Ambreezy?" he says, leaning against the fence, smiling, using his special nickname for me.

"Oh, I just think that Mom and Dad are a bit worried about The Unit," I say. Most parents I hear get a little worried, but everyone seems fine by the end of the month, when it's over. Sometimes the kids walk around a bit zombie like after the first week in the auditorium, but then they shake it off and tell us they were playing with us, it's not scary at all. I think this means I should be prepared to be scared just a little. I'm only a teensy bit anyway, I'm more interested.

"My mom and dad too," Gale says.

Perfectly normal.

"Yeah, it always does freak them out," I say as we start to walk. "I hope we get good seats." The teachers assign us seats, because they don't want us to talk too much during the presentation. The best seats, I hear, are in the middle row, middle seat. But I also hear only the teachers pets get them, really. I'm not much of one. Gale is though.

"Hopefully we will," Gale says, smiling.

"You will," I say, "But I'm not much good with the teachers. They all love you though. You're sure to get one of the choosiest spots. They'll probably but me in the back somewhere."

Gale nudges me playfully. "Oh don't be silly, you're not the worst student."

I roll my eyes at him. "You're right, but I'm not the best either. They put the bad kids in the front so the teachers can keep an eye on them and the best kids in the middle. But the okay kids, like me, get the back rows. I hear it's an awful view."

"It won't matter, you'll probably get a decent seat. You do in class most of the time."

"True," I say. We are nearing the school now. Normally we would go to the front, but today we go round to the back, where the special auditorium is.

The Unit begins now.


	3. Chapter 3

Some of our friends are already outside, milling around, chatting quietly. Just the other day, we were all talking excitedly. I suppose it's just being nervous. I can sense a sort of chill in the air. It is warm though. A few of our friends are over by the slag heap, and they wave us over.

"Hey Gale. Hey Cae," Lisandra says solemnly. I don't honestly know why it is such a solemn occasion. We should be excited. Shouldn't we?

"Hey," Gale says, nodding. He too is much more solemn then he was on the walk over.

Alma, the oldest of us all, leans back against the slag heap. "Did your parents talk to you?" She doesn't address anyone in particular, but I feel like it's directed at me.

Gale speaks after a moment of silence from the group. "My mom did. Says to come and ask her any questions I want. Dad wasn't there, not today."

"My parents say to be grateful, that I'll be way more grateful for everything, after I see the whole thing," Lisandra says.

Other people say things like that. I just think of my parents strange reaction. It isn't like the others. Maybe they're just different. I know they were in The Hunger Games, but I don't think they were involved in it an awful lot. I mean if they were, wouldn't they talk about it more? I think they would. No, maybe they're just scared that I'll be scared. Maybe.

Soon the teachers come out and tell us to line up in alphabetical order. We do so, pretty quickly. We all are eager to know what this is about. Why our parents are so afraid. They go down the line, ushering each person in. There are no trading spots. They have boys and girls in separate lines, so even though my last name comes first, I'm basically parallel to Gale, there being more girls than boys. We smile nervously at each other, hoping to get decent seats. Gale is ushered in first. I wonder where he's being placed. Probably in the middle. He's awfully good at school. I stand in line, wondering where I'll get put, until the teacher taps me on the shoulder and leads me inside.

The inside of the auditorium is pitch black except for a few lights. I concentrate on following the teacher. I can see the big screen looming over the room. There's a quiet kind of hush around the room with students trading what they know and what they think will happen. Finally the teacher stops and I almost trip. I stumble a bit. I look at the row and seat she's gesturing to.

Middle row, middle seat.

I gulp and make my way there. I'm confused. I look around for Gale and I don't see him. Not at first. Then, his big waving hand catches my eye. Now I'm really confused. He's all the way in the back corner. This is wrong. Our spots should really be switched. But the seating chart is always very carefully planned. The middle row only has five seats. On the right side of me is May Undersee and to the left of me is Pola Croshes.

The lights all go out. The screen starts to glow. And in letters that grow is The Hunger Games. And then the words go on fire.

The presentation has started.


	4. Chapter 4

Flickering on the screen is words. They take a bit of time to focus. Why are they on fire? It looks so realistic. The words finally form. "The Hunger Games" take shape and in smaller letters below, the words "Presentation District 12 Spring". I hear small gasps from around. The flames seem to engulf the screen. All eyes are to the screen, no one is chatting with their friends. A town, I guess it must be a district, appears on the screen. It's grayish and there are weapons everywhere. No district produced weapons, none of the twelve districts, we learned that. A voice comes on. _What is that district?_ The deep male voice starts to talk.

"102 years ago in Panem, there were 13 districts." Thirteen districts? "They were under control of the Capitol. The Capitol was in control of them all."

Images flicker across the screen as I try to make sense of things. War. Guns. District 13. Fighters. Soldiers. Blood. Bombs. A district disappearing.

End of day one.

We walk single file out of the auditorium. It's the end of day one. It's quiet outside, for a minute, and then everyone is talking. I struggle against the masses searching for Gale. I see a hand waving and realize it's his. I turn around and dart through the crowd again. Finally, I reach him on the outskirts. He's with some of our friends. As soon as he sees me, he walks towards me and we turn towards home. We don't like to linger. I hear someone say "Well, wasn't that something?"

I guess it was. Gale and I are quiet for a little when we first start walking. It's weird, because I don't think either of us knows what to say. When we're out of earshot of school, he starts to talk. He doesn't like to talk to a lot of people, although he's good at it.

"What did you think?" he asks.

"I really don't know what to think," I answer honestly.

"I know the feeling. It's just that we get so prepped up for this, and then it turns out not to be that big of a deal. We learn about other wars in class."

"I guess," I say, kicking at the dirt, "I mean, I didn't really get it either,"

He stops and looks at me. "Did you honestly even pay attention to it, Cae?"

I sigh. He knows me well. "No, I didn't, I kind of was in my mind,"

He nods. "If it helps, I was paying attention but I didn't really see the importance." He cracks a small smile. I smile back.

"You know I never pay attention. But I'm glad I'm not the only one."

"Hey," he jabs me with his finger, "I pay attention, I just didn't need to on this one,"

"Yeah, yeah," I say, laughing.

See, this is why Gale is my best friend. I can tell him anything without being embarrassed. He knows me so well, sometimes it's like I don't even have to say things and he gets it. I can be honest with him. So I ask him this.

"Are you mad at the seating?"

He hesitates for a minute. "No, I'm not mad."

"So what are you?" He has to feel something.

"I'm confused."

"So am I. Our seats should have been reversed."

"Yeah. Maybe." We're at my house. He waves as I go through the gate.

"See you later?" I ask.

"See you later, Ambreezy," he says, smiling.


	5. Chapter 5

Dinner is some trout and rosemary bread. I love the rosemary bread. Well, actually, I like the smell of it more than the taste. I set the table while Dad cooks and Fin tries to help. I like the kitchen, it has a homey smell. It's my favorite room in the house.

Dad sets the trout on the table and calls Mom downstairs. I sit in my chair which is across from Fin's. Mom and Dad are on either side of us. We eat in the kitchen, though we have a room with a big table that can fit a lot of people. Mom comes down, her hands look sore. Dad raises his eyebrows.

"Tying knots," she mutters. He nods.

Fin climbs into his chair as Dad takes Mom's hands and kisses them. He leads her to the table and kisses her on the cheek. He sits down then. She cracks a smile. Then, as if almost just noticing me, she smiles.

"How was your day, Cae?"

"It was alright," I say, picking up my fork and stabbing a piece of trout.

"My day was good, Mommy!" Fin shouts excitedly. Mom flinches.

"That's good, what did you do today?" Dad asks Fin. Mom looks at Dad, and then settles her eyes on me.

"Well, I made a friend today! We got to play all day 'cause the older kids were in the auditorium all day." He says, beaming.

"That's nice, son." He looks at me. "How about you, Cae? What did you do today?"

Why's he asking? He knows what I did today. Fin just said it.

"Oh, we watched The Hunger Games presentation," I chew some more on the trout. It's good.

Dad hesitates. "Do you have any questions, Cae? We can try," he clears his throat, "we can try to answer them if you want."

Mom's eyes snap up. "Yes, yes, we can."

I look between them. "I don't have any. I'll let you know if I do." My family really is odd. Myself included. It's not that I don't want to ask them questions, but I don't want to get them upset. I don't really know what will get them upset, so I don't say anything to them. I think I might say more if I knew about them, but I don't really know them.

Sometimes I wonder if they know me.


	6. Chapter 6

It's later that night when I'm tucking myself into bed. My room is across the hall from Mom and Dad's. I don't think they made privacy optimal when they built this house. I can hear them talking. Usually they don't talk much at night and when they do, I don't listen. But tonight, I do. I crawl out and sit by my door, against the wall. I hear draws being opened and closed. They're probably getting ready for bed.

"Katniss," Dad says. He uses her name. It's funny hearing just "Katniss." When people ask about her, they always use her first and last name. Except they don't use Everlark. They use Everdeen. Mom and Dad told me it was her old name. I don't know why though, everyone else calls everyone else's parents by just their first name or their last name. Not both.

I hear my mother sigh heavily. She does that a lot. "Peeta," she says. They don't just use Dad's first name either. They use Mellark for him. It's his old name too. They're silent for a while. They don't talk much. Not while we're in the house, at least. It's not that they don't communicate either. They say thing without saying things. That's what Uncle Hamernathy told me once. I wonder what it feels like. I can't do that. Uncle Hamernathy also says that they can only do it with each other. I tried doing it with Fin, but it didn't work.

"You're scared for Cae?" Dad's voice asks softly.

"Real." Mom answers simply. She doesn't like to elaborate on things. She likes one word answers. With everyone. Even Dad.

"You used to have nightmares about this?"

"Real." I hear Mom and Dad use that word a lot. I don't know why. They don't even use it with anyone but each other. Maybe it's a special code for each other. There's a lot of things I don't understand about them. "I'm scared. Very scared. I know they're over, but how will she look at us when she finds out?"

This time, I hear Dad sigh heavily. "We'll have to talk to her. Explain it to her."

"Why didn't she have any questions? Why?" Mom's voice is distressed.

_Mom I didn't have any questions because I didn't want you to be upset_. I guess I failed at that. Sometimes, there are no ways to win.

"She will," Dad says, "She will,"

"What if the nightmares come? They've been coming more often." Mom's voice is frightened, like she's not even really talking to Dad.

"Then I'll always be here for you," Dad says. I don't hear them talking any more but I know they haven't gone to sleep since the light is still on. I hear whispers at a few points but I can't make out the exact words.

I climb back into bed and pick up a book of sorts that Aunt Effie sent to me. It's not really a book. Aunt Effie calls it a "catalog." It has pictures of things you can buy. She sent me a dress one. I like to look at them. Sometimes, she'll bring one up from the Capitol when she comes to visit. I like looking at them, but sometimes the material is scratchy, so I don't wear them much. She also wears shoes that make her taller. Uncle Hamernathy says that's because she's a pipsqueak. I don't know what that is. The pages in the catalog are glossy. I read the little descriptions also. I flip to a dress. It's red and orange. It reminds me of fire. There's a bunch of material flying out from the skirt. The model is a girl with one long braid. The title is "Fire Cinna 3.23.12" I start to read the description but my door opens. I look up and close the catalog. It's Mom and Dad. They're standing in the doorway with sort of smiles on their faces. I wonder why they're here. They never come into my room.

"Hi honey, we just wanted to say goodnight," Dad says.

"We said goodnight downstairs, like we always do," I say, confused.

"Well, we just wanted to say it again," he says stepping tentatively into my room. Mom follows.

They come around to the edge of my bed. Dad leans over and kisses me on the forehead. Mom follows but she misses and ends up kissing my ear.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

"We just love you Cae, that's all." Dad says. I'm not convinced.

Mom sits down on my bed. She reaches for my hand. I'm surprised. She doesn't usually like to touch me. "We do," she says.

"I know."

Mom's eyes cast down and so do Dad's.

I speak again. "I know, I mean, I love you too."

Their eye's meet. They're doing that thing again. Talking without saying anything. They get up and join hands and walk out of the room again, softly closing the door. The word "love" hangs in my room.


	7. Chapter 7

Late at night, I don't sleep. Not much. I'll sleep in the early morning. I can't for some reason. So I'll sit up and read. Tonight, I can't read, so I go and sit on the ledge in my room. It's small, but that's okay. I'm small also. My room looks out onto the yard that surrounds the twelve houses. The spring flowers have just started to grow. Outside our house, the primrose bushes are budding. I always liked them. Mom and Dad won't let me weed the garden even though there's a bunch of dandelion weeds around. I tried to once and Mom got upset. I've never tried again. The stars are shining and it's pretty I guess. Looking out the window calms me and I get lost in thought.

The window is right near a wall. That wall is near Fin's room. I think I was dozing when I hear muffled crying. I know it's from Fin's room. I hop down from the windowsill quickly. Slowly I creep down the hall towards his room. The door is closed so I gently creep it open. Fin is on his bed, crying, half-asleep. This isn't surprising to me. I go to the side of his bed and gently shake him.

"Fin," I whisper, "Fin, wake up,"

He tosses a little and then lies flat on his back. I nudge him some more. His eyes flicker open.

"Cae!" he says a little loudly.

"Shhh…" I say. He brings his hand up to his face and wipes it. "What's the matter? You were crying." I say as I sit on the end of his bed, facing him.

"I had another dream, but Cae," he hesitates. "I don't remember it though,"

"It's okay," I say as I lean forward and give him a hug. "You can talk about it if you want to,"

He lies back down. "Okay, I don't remember what it's always about, but I always feel the same thing,"

"Hmmm…hmmm," I say.

"In the dream, I'm scared. I'm sad. I'm alone,"

"Fin, you won't be alone," I lean forward again. He opens his eyes. "Fin, I will never leave you alone,"

"Cae, how can you know that? What if something happens?"

"No," I say, looking straight into his eyes. "I can know that Fin, cause I won't let anything happen,"

"Mom and Dad say the same thing," Fin is close to tears again.

"Mom and Dad won't let anything happen to us, but I won't let anything to you," I say. It's different.

"What's the difference?" Fin asks, still clutching me.

I pull back. "The difference is that Mom and Dad want to keep us safe, I know you better, I know how to keep you safe Fin,"

Fin sniffles. He looks at me. "You promise?"

"I promise," He lies down.

"Do you want me to stay in here?" I ask.

He nods. I go and sit in the old rocking chair in the corner of his room.

"Cae, will you sing a song for me?"

"No, Fin, you know I'm rubbish at singing," It's true.

"Mom sings nicely," he says in a dreamy voice. He's almost asleep again. We have these conversations a lot.

"Mom doesn't sing to us," I say.

"I know,"

We're quiet for a few minutes. I think he's asleep again. I can see the stars from Fin's room, also. They shine brightly. They used to remind me of the dresses Aunt Effie brought from the capitol. Like the dresses, they kind of aren't so shiny, but they're nice.

"Cae?" Fin's voice startles me.

"Yes?" I answer.

"Thanks," he says.

"It's okay. This is what big sister's are for,"

"And you'll never leave me?"

"I'll never leave you Fin,"

I rise early in the morning and go to my bed and sleep for a few hours. I never do spend much time in my room.


	8. Author's Note

Authors Note: I know it's been over a year since I've updated it. I still actually have the plotline for this. Would anyone be interesting in me still writing this? Please leave a response or something.


	9. Chapter 8

The second day of the presentation is a bit more interesting. They explain what the war cost; the Hunger Games. In the Hunger Games, the Capitol people took one boy and one girl each year and set them in something called the arena and called the boy and girl tributes. The arena was always different. But the objective was still the same; to kill each other. The person who outlasted everyone else would win and become famous and have a fortune, which was rare because everyone was poor at the time but the Capitol citizens. Their children never were reaped. Oh, the reaping was where the boy and girl were chosen. Out of a big glass ball. I am only explaining what was told on the screen. I find it positively horrific. They show us smash cuts of tributes killing each other and the arenas. What's more horrific, in my opinion, was that this went on for 75 years. Hundreds of kids died. For these people of the Capitol. All under the reign of this man named President Snow, who I instantly hate. When they flash a picture of him, my skin crawls, he is so repugnant. A Capitol lady, who I suppose is in charge of the presentation, flickers on the lights and outlines the next three days. Tomorrow we will watch the three most important games there ever were, then the next day we will learn about the rebellion and how these games stopped, and on the final day, special guests will come to answer questions. Since the presentation was short, our teachers take us back to our classes.

There, my teacher, Ms. Undersee asks if we have any questions so far. Tons of hands shoot up into the air. My teacher calls on people one by one. Some of the questions are just review questions, I suppose. Other's are more interesting and, personal. Since Ms. Undersee has to be at least 40 years old, she was alive since the rebellion, which was only 26 years ago.

"Were you ever reaped?" a girl asks.

Ms. Undersee looks at the class and says, "No, no. I never was."

A boy shouts "Did you ever know anyone who was reaped?"

I could swear Ms. Undersee is looking at me when she says "Yes, yes I did." This causes a stir in the classroom.

"Who? Did they survive?" another kid asks. Ms. Undersee shakes her head at that.

"That is something you will need to ask your parents."

The questions continue but most are boring. I look around the room. Most of the class is engaged, even Gale, so I can't make funny faces at him. There seems to be only one kid besides me who isn't paying attention. He's sitting in the back of the class, arms crossed, dark ink black hair in front of his face. That's Daniel, the class troublemaker. But it doesn't look like he's concocting any plans right now. He just has a smug little smile on his face like he knows it all. Maybe he does. Maybe his parents talked about the games to him, fully. Some parents do that. I turn around and shoot him an 'Isn't this so boring' look. At first I don't think he sees it, and I'm almost about to turn back around when he gives me a sly smirk and nods his head. I smile and turn back around, thankful that someone agrees with me. Minutes later, I see something slide under my desk. I reach down carefully to pick it up. It's a note, with my name on it. Cae.

_So did your parents tell you all about these too?_

The note is written in messy script. Oh, so his parents must have already told him all this. And he thinks my did too. But they didn't. I turn my head and shake it no. Daniel's face falls for a little, but then he returns to his smug smile. I turn back around and try to focus, but I focus on the clock that tick, ticks away.

Finally the bell rings and I'm ready to run out of the building until Ms. Undersee's voice catches the class' attention. "Will Cae and Daniel please stay afterschool?" Uh oh. I don't want to be associated with the class troublemaker. That's not a good reputation to have. And Daniel has one of the worst reputations around here. After the class clears out, I make my way to Ms. Undersee's desk, with Daniel on my heels. We both wait expectantly. She starts.

"Now, I know that this presentation must be very hard, it always is, but concerning your families' status, I can understand how extra hard this must be for you." Daniel nods, so I just follow suit, not really understanding. She continues "But I still expect you two to pay attention, you're parents will want that. You are dismissed." She turns her head down towards a stack of papers and starts writing. We leave. The halls are empty and I start walking toward the main exit. I hear a voice call out.

"So you really don't know?" I turn around and see Daniel catching up to me.

"Know what?" I ask icily.

"About the games…"

"Just what we've learned in school." I reply.

"Oh," Daniels says, looking sort of shocked, though I wouldn't know why.

"Oh, what?" I say, stopping. What is he keeping? He must be keeping something.

Daniel shakes his head. "Nothing Cae. Nothing at all." I can see I'm not getting an answer today so I'll just have to try tomorrow. Tomorrow, I'll know more about the games anyway. I don't need Daniel to educate me on the games. He probably doesn't even know half of what we're learning, he's just pretending he does. We walk out the doors in silence and he waves before setting off. I don't. Gale has waited for me. He cocks his head.

"What was that all about?"

"What? I just got a warning about paying attention in class."

He smiles. "Not that, Ambreezy, I meant you talking to Daniel. Since when do you talk to Daniel?"

I start walking and Gale follows. "I don't," He drops the subject. We walk home in silence, him waving goodbye just outside the gate. I ask if he wants to come in but he declines, saying he has to help his father. I shrug and wave goodbye.

I walk to our house where I hear loud voices. I hope Mom and Dad aren't fighting with Uncle Hamernathy. But no, when I walk in, I see luggage.

This can only mean one thing; we have visitors.


End file.
